


tough lovin'

by sandrinetwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Ball spanking, Creampie, D/s undertones, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Degradation, Inflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Piss Play, Pussy Spanking, Squirting, Twink Baekhyun, Watersports, blowjob, masochist baekhyun, sadist chanyeol, tummy inflation, words "pussy" and "cunt' used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrinetwo/pseuds/sandrinetwo
Summary: whenever baekhyun misbehaves, his father chanyeol punishes him by spanking the most sensitive part of him- his soft, shaven balls and pussy.one day, chanyeol catches his son dressed like a slut, so he bends him over his lap, and spreads his cheeks, only to find his pussy already wet and twitching.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 151





	tough lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i’m kinda nervous to post this bc i’ve never published some of these kinks before. also, i've only uploaded my fics on twitter before so this is my first post on ao3! i'm slowly editing and publishing my fics here so please be patient! i'm more active on twitter (@sandrinetwo) and upload there as well :)
> 
> please be nice and read the tags before reading; don't like, don't read!
> 
> special thanks to my angel qb (@ao3chenology on twitter or chenology on ao3) for giving the initial idea for this au! check out her fics too, all her works are hot hehe
> 
> enjoy!

"baby where are you going?"

baekhyun turns around with an innocent expression to his father chanyeol sitting on the couch, who is shirtless with grey sweatpants on.

"just going out to a friend’s house. why?"

"why are you dressed like a slut then?"

baekhyun fiddles with his fingers and looks down. he’s clad in a baby blue top that shows his pretty waist and short black shorts that hug his ass tightly.

"i-i... um... it’s comfortable?" baekhyun stumbles over his words, shoving a few fingers in his mouth out of nervousness.

"you know you shouldn't wear such a slutty outfit for people other than daddy to see," chanyeol spits, sending a shiver down his spine.

baekhyun knows very well what's going to happen next.

/punishment./

he trembles at the thought, thighs pressing together to futilely try to stop the slick from dripping out his tiny shorts.

"i'm sorry daddy." he didn’t mean to disappoint his father but he’s secretly elated at the thought of punishment, cock already hardening and staining his shorts with precum.

"are you even genuinely sorry? come here."

baekhyun walks in front of his daddy, slick escaping his cunt with every step: so excited that he’s soaked through his shorts already. chanyeol pats his lap, where his legs are slightly spread, huge cock clearly visible through his sweatpants. the smaller bites his lip, trying to subtly eye the big thick outline. 

"you know what to do. c'mon."

the smaller looks into chanyeol's eyes for confirmation, hooking his thumbs into the sides of his shorts after getting a firm nod. he shyly shimmies out of his tight shorts along with his panties. he chews on his lip at the slick stringing from his cunt to his underwear as he takes it off. he blushes red, embarrassed to be this turned on without even being touched.

he positions himself laying on his front across his daddy's lap, perky ass slightly raised. he's soft and shaven down there, all clean and pretty. he always keeps himself prepared in case his daddy wants to punish him; he secretly loves feeling the pain against his raw, soft skin. 

"spread yourself open for me."

baekhyun shakily brings his hands back, pulling apart his soft cheeks to show his clean pussy to his father and face burning red. he's so turned on and wet already; slick is running down his plump thighs, precum staining his daddy's clothed thigh. 

"you're already so wet and i haven't even done anything," chanyeol spits on his wet pussy. "such a pervert, aren't you?"

baekhyun really does love it, thighs shifting around when he feels the spit right on his slick cunt, cock twitching underneath him.

"a-ah daddy..." the smaller whines softly as chanyeol rubs the spit in with the tip of his finger. 

chanyeol grabs the small boy's hips, propping them up a little bit higher. the younger is trembling in anticipation, failing to be subtle about how excited he is.

"ah!"

chanyeol's palm delivers the first slap on baekhyun's wet cunt. the small boy yelps, twitching on his father's lap. he loves it already, sticking his ass back out for more.

"you slut." another slap rains down on baekhyun's pussy. "dressed like that for anyone to see..." 

"hnng!"

chanyeol spanks his pussy again, staring at his hand when he notices it’s stained with slick. "you're enjoying this... little pain slut." another harsh slap.

baekhyun is already sobbing, little tears staining the couch where the side of his face is pressed against. “d-daddy, it hurts so good.”

“you know this is supposed to be a punishment right? you’re just a little slut so this is nothing for you.” chanyeol holds the smaller’s waist down with his clean hand and spanks down harder on his wet pussy.

“a-ah hng!” the little boy looks so fucked out already: tongue sticking out, tears streaming down his face as his eyes roll back in pleasure. he can’t help but moan and whimper uncontrollably; it feels so good to have his pussy spanked by chanyeol’s big hands.

“you look this fucked out already and i haven’t even fingered your tight pussy yet,” chanyeol degrades and slaps his right on his cunt again. baekhyun pants out breathy moans, huffing out hot air, completely aroused.

“i c-can’t h-help it daddy- ah!” another slap makes him jolt, and a surprised moan leaves his lips. his cock twitches, wiggling his ass slightly, asking for more. it stings but he’s addicted to the mix of pain and pleasure.

chanyeol rubs small circles onto his son's wet rim with the tips of his fingers, and baekhyun lets out a cute breathy sound. his hand trails down, before slapping his swollen balls.

baekhyun gasps out in pleasure, losing his grip on his cheeks. his little cock cums at the contact on balls, squirting clear slick all over chanyeol’s hand, staining his grey sweatpants. the smaller moans uncontrollably, shaking and crying through his orgasm.

"little whore. are you even sorry? you like this." another harsh slap comes down on his balls, and baekhyun chokes, whimpering in over sensitivity.

“h-hng! daddy!” he’s still coming down from his orgasm, but his daddy makes the poor boy twitch and squirm, still sensitive. “please i can’t-!”

“you’re so wet, my hand is all dirty.” baekhyun whimpers at another spank on his swollen balls, hips struggling to stay in place, cock throbbing.

baekhyun doesn't say anything, already getting lost in the haze of arousal, pants coming out uneven and breathy. he can barely think about anything else other than his daddy and his big hands. 

the older rubs at his balls lightly, making baekhyun shiver at the soothing touch. he trails his hand up to the smaller’s slick cunt, cupping it gently.

“what is this?”

“m-my pussy d-daddy.”

"good boy. now stay still."

chanyeol shoves two fingers into the tight cunt, curving them to slam against the boy’s sweet spot. baekhyun loses his breath in surprise, twitching in his father's lap, moaning like a slut. 

“you’re gonna be a little piss and cum dump for daddy’s cock, since you’re such a bad boy.” chanyeol shoves in another finger, stretching out his son wider. baekhyun moans at the delicious stretch, delirious already.

“hnng y-yes! i’m your p-piss slut, just a cum bucket for daddy a-ah!” he can’t stop moaning, his father’s experienced fingers drilling him faster and slamming his sweet spot so good. 

with his other hand, chanyeol spanks his balls again, fingers not giving baekhyun a break, thrusting in and out of his slick cunt quickly.

baekhyun just so lost in pleasure that he can’t even control his facial expressions, face a mess of tears and drool. his eyes are glazed over but he doesn’t care cause he feels so fucking good and he loves the way his daddy fingers his cunt while his balls are being slapped harshly.

“that’s right baby. gonna ruin you until you can’t cum unless i’m there to spank your slutty cunt and balls.” another slaps rains down on the smaller’s balls, sending pleasure straight to his little cock. his pussy is so loud, slick making a squelching noise as he’s being roughly fingered. there’s slick splashing all over chanyeol’s big hand and his sweatpants, creating a dark grey stain.

“d-daddy! i’m gonna cum again, please spank my balls hnng!” he’s embarrassed but he loves the sounds his pussy makes so he fucks himself back up onto chanyeol’s fingers, chasing his release.

“baby slut. what are you doing?” chanyeol gets angry and pulls his wet fingers out to spank him on his pussy and balls again. “i told you to stay still.” 

baekhyun screams in pleasure, squirting so hard he loses control. it’s so intense he’s shaking and sobbing through his second orgasm, eyes rolling back as his tongue sticks out. he arches so beautifully, cumming all over his daddy’s pants, staining it with slick and cum.

a harsh slap rains down on his balls again, and baekhyun sobs, squirming in his daddy’s lap. he goes limp in his lap, panting and crying, overwhelmed by the intensity of his second orgasm.

“da- hnng d-daddy.” he feels large calloused fingers rubbing at his sore pussy and balls, almost comfortingly.

“look at my hand baby.” the taller grabs the tired boy by his hair with his clean hand, turning it towards him. chanyeol’s hand is covered in slick, dripping down his veiny forearm. “you’ve made such a mess. don’t you need to clean it up like a good boy?”

“hnng,” baekhyun lets out, barely coherent but shakily flips over and seats himself so his father’s clothed cock is nestled between his cheeks, spilling more slick on it. he grabs his wrist with both his delicate hands, opening his mouth up, tongue sticking out like the obedient boy he is. 

he guides his daddy’s big hands towards his mouth, taking in two. he licks his own slick off, moaning at the sweet taste. he gazes up into chanyeol’s eyes as he sucks on his digits, feeling elated when he feels his daddy’s cock twitch underneath him.

his eyes are all teary as he pulls off to lick at the rest of the big hand, loving the taste of his own slick. he’s throughout, licking up every inch of slick on his father’s hand.

baekhyun takes two fingers into his mouth again once he’s done, loving the slight weight of big fingers on his tongue, staring back up into his father’s gaze. “did i do well for you daddy?”

“hmm... i’m still dirty though.” chanyeol pushes his fingers in a little deeper in his mouth, baekhyun taking it with watery eyes. “you’ve made a mess on my lap baby.”

“i’m sorry daddy.” baekhyun’s face is a mess of tears, already looking wrecked, words all muffled from the fingers in his mouth.

“clean your mess then slut.” chanyeol takes his fingers completely, making the younger whine at the loss of weight on his tongue. “on your knees.” 

baekhyun scrambles to get off his lap, settling on the floor in front of his father’s spread legs a little too eagerly. chanyeol’s sweatpants are clearly soaked through with cum and slick in the crotch area, making it a dark grey. baekhyun can’t help but stare at the outline of his big cock through his pants, pussy clenching and throbbing at the sight.

chanyeol grabs the smaller by his hair, pulling in close to his clothed crotch. baekhyun’s mouth is practically watering, wanting a taste.

“get started cockslut.”

baekhyun dives in, mouthing at his father’s cock through his wet sweatpants, tasting his own slick and cum. he’s held in place by a strong grip in his hair, only mouthing and licking at the cock he wants so badly.

he’s barely started but chanyeol pulls his son back a bit, letting go of his hair. chanyeol lifts his hips a bit to pull his ruined pants off and chucks it to the side.

baekhyun rubs his thighs together, trying to stop the gush of slick that escapes his cunt. his daddy isn’t wearing any underwear.

he watches the thick cock bounce out, so hard it slaps against his father’s toned stomach. he’s hypnotized by the sight, biting his lip at the thought of it deep inside of him.

chanyeol chuckles at the boy underneath him, grabbing his thick cock with one hand, stroking it up and down. baekhyun watches closely, mouth dropping open unconsciously at the sight.

a bead of thick precum escapes the slit of his cock and baekhyun’s tongue sticks out, looking up into his father’s eyes. “p-please.” he begs.

chanyeol grabs his son’s hair again, pulling him closer. he slaps his tongue with the tip of his cock, letting him taste the precum. baekhyun’s face is debauched and covered in tears, sticking his tongue out further.

“looks like you got daddy’s cock dirty too. clean it up for me whore.”

baekhyun shivers in arousal before running his tongue up the length of his daddy’s cock, moaning at the size. his daddy’s cock is so big, just how he likes it.

he grabs the cock with one hand, pussy clenching when his delicate hand can barely wrap around the girth. chanyeol smirks, noticing his son’s arousal, leaning back into the couch, and letting baekhyun enjoy himself.

the younger runs his tongue all over chanyeol’s big cock and balls, cleaning the slick while breathing in the musk and scent of the big man before him. baekhyun blushes, embarrassed but he loves the taste of his slick, making him lap it up even more eagerly.

he finally tastes the big cock in his mouth, moaning at the taste and how the thickness fills his mouth so good. despite cumming twice already, he’s already getting wet again, thighs rubbing together, desperate for any friction. his mouth is full with just a few inches, whining pathetically around it.

"what do you want baby?"

"p-please s-spank my pussy and balls d-daddy." baekhyun’s mouth is full with cock, words all muffled and whiny.

"but you need to clean me up. do it yourself if you really want it." chanyeol smirks at the ruined boy on his knees. "keep your mouth busy slut."

chanyeol grabs baekhyun’s hair, making him moan at the slight pain, tearing up again. the baby looks so fucked out, teary eyes staring up at chanyeol, mouth stuffed with cock.

baekhyun whimpers, taking more of chanyeol's cock into his mouth while he juts out his ass out a little more, bringing his hand behind him, rubbing at his pussy. there's saliva dripping everywhere, all over chanyeol’s cock and balls and baekhyun's chin.

"messy slut," chanyeol degrades. "go on. spank yourself for me."

baekhyun moans at the degradation, more slick spilling out of his pussy where he's rubbing. he’s leaking so much already, slick spilling all over the back of his thighs. he brings his hand back before spanking himself hard right on his wet pussy.

the smaller moans loudly around his daddy’s cock, splashing slick all over his hand, pussy clenching lewdly at the contact.

“you liked that didn’t you?” baekhyun whimpers in response, spilling more saliva all over his cock and balls, dripping down to the couch. “of course you did, little slut. you liked having your mouth stuffed while daddy watched you spank yourself.”

baekhyun spanks himself again, getting off his father’s degrading words, beads of precum leaking out of his hard little cock once again.

“don’t forget about daddy. keep your whore mouth moving.”

the younger starts bobbing his head up and down slowly, looking up with eyes hazy with arousal. he’s only a few inches in but he’s already struggling a little because his daddy is just so thick.

he’s making a mess of saliva all over chanyeol’s cock; the sight of it makes him take it a little deeper and spank himself again. he’s so turned on he can’t help but get himself off. baekhyun moans brokenly around the thick length in his mouth, spilling slick all over his own thighs, and the floor at this point.

one hand comes down to play with his father’s wet balls as he moves his head a little faster, desperate to please his father. he lowers his other hand, spanking himself on his own balls.

he moans loud, pussy twitching at the sweet sting, attempting to keep his mouth moving as he’s slowly losing his mind over the pleasure. he’s close already, thick thighs trembling as he drools over the weight on his tongue.

chanyeol just sits back, smirking at his son’s attempt to please him while he’s close. he cards his fingers through his soft hair, silently encouraging him.

“d-daddy.” baekhyun looks almost pathetic, looking up at his father with his face ruined with tears, slick making a little puddle under him. he spanks himself again on the balls, making him tremble.

“baby c’mon, aren’t your friends waiting for you? we’re gonna be here all day if you keep at this pace.” chanyeol sits up and closes his fist in his hair as baekhyun whimpers. “let daddy use you, hold still.”

chanyeol holds his head there as he starts slowly lifting his hips, inching his cock deeper. baekhyun chokes slightly when the tip hits the back of his throat, tearing up.

“if you make daddy cum, i’ll reward you.” baekhyun’s pussy twitches, drooling all over his daddy’s cock at the thought and tries to relax his throat, eager to please.

chanyeol pulls out once he’s halfway in, and thrusts a few times, trying to get baekhyun used to it. he then pulls out completely, letting him breathe for a second. he slaps his wet cock on the smaller’s tongue, and he whines, wanting the weight back on his tongue. chanyeol runs his hand through his hair before grabbing it and pulling him down again.

chanyeol hits the back of his throat again but baekhyun is more used to it now, unclenching his throat. the older keeps inching forward, entering baekhyun’s throat.

“fuck,” chanyeol groans at the feeling of his tight throat wrapped around his cock. “you’re doing so well for me baby.”

baekhyun leaks more slick at the praise, making him push forward on his own, eager to please. he keeps going down until his daddy’s balls sit flush against his chin, looking up at chanyeol for more praise.

“shit, that’s so good baby.” chanyeol moans deeply, gripping his son’s hair hard as the smaller warms his cock with his tight throat. 

baekhyun swallows around the length, small hands grabbing his father’s thighs, looking up at his father with glazed eyes, silently begging to be used.

chanyeol pulls out slowly, letting baekhyun suck on his tip for a second before thrusting forward and stretching out his throat. the smaller eagerly takes it, opening his mouth even wider to accommodate the monster cock.

chanyeol thrusts faster, pushing his hips forward until the smaller’s nose is pressed against his abdomen. baekhyun whimpers, breathing in the musky scent of his father. he can see himself already getting addicted to his scent and feeling his throat stretching out for his daddy.

the taller’s hips move at a punishing pace: pulling out until just the tip before slamming his hips forward, balls slapping against his chin as he groans loudly. the smaller is crying and moaning at this point, enjoying being used like a toy. baekhyun brings one of his hands loosely around his throat, feeling it bulge out every time his daddy’s balls hit his chin.

“let me cum in you baby.” chanyeol pulls out, making baekhyun cry out at the loss. “i’ll reward you after, turn around and spread yourself open for me.” 

baekhyun turns around obediently, holding his cheeks open with the side of his face to the floor, gaping pussy on display, like the cum dump he is.

chanyeol shifts to the edge of the couch, stroking his big cock rapidly, staring at his son’s wet pussy and needy expression. baekhyun watches with teary eyes, cunt twitching at the sight and wiggling his ass a little, desperate.

chanyeol slides the tip of his cock into baekhyun’s pussy, groaning loudly, and filling him up to the brim with cum. he throws his head back, stroking his cock through his orgasm.

the smaller moans at the feeling of warm cum filling his cunt, little tongue sticking out at the pleasure. unable to control himself, he sinks down on his father’s cock, taking him balls deep.

"baekhyun baby-" chanyeol cuts himself off with a groan when the smaller clenches tightly around him, grabbing his hips tight; the slick mixed with cum made baekhyun’s cunt sticky and wet around his cock.

"w-what?" the smaller moves his hips forwards and slams down again, making him cry out in pleasure. "i-i'm just c-claiming my reward you p-promised."

“not the-” chanyeol grips his full hips, and pulls out almost completely and buries himself deep again, making baekhyun arch his back, mewling at his prostate being smashed. “reward i had in mind,” chanyeol continues.

“d-daddy you’re so fucking huge hnng!” baekhyun moans loudly, chanyeol continuing to roughly slam into his cunt. he feels he’s floating, stuffing a few fingers in his mouth to ground him and help him not go insane from the pleasure. with every harsh thrust, his pussy makes loud wet squelching noises, but he’s too delirious to even be embarrassed anymore.

“little slut.” chanyeol thrusts harshly as he spanks the smaller’s ass, making him choke out a whimper, drooling all over his delicate fingers. “you couldn’t even wait patiently for daddy to give you your real reward. i don’t know if you deserve it anymore.” 

“i-i’m sorry d-daddy.” baekhyun is barely coherent, losing his mind over how his daddy’s cock keeps slamming against his sweet spot. “i can’t help it- ah! your c-cock feels so good, it’s s-stretching me out so wide hnng!”

“hmm maybe you need more punishment since you’re such a disobedient cockslut.” chanyeol pulls out completely, spanking baekhyun gaping hole. the younger moans loudly, pussy leaking a mix of slick and cum.

“lay on your back.”

“r-right here?”

“disobedient sluts don’t deserve the couch.”

baekhyun’s cock can’t help but twitch at his father’s words, shivering when another glob of slick escaping his gaping cunt, running down his thighs. he flips over onto his back, holding his legs open for his father.

chanyeol enters him balls deep again with one smooth thrust, both of them groaning at the feeling. he angles his hips up and starts fucking up into his prostate and baekhyun’s mouth drops open with breathy moans, tossing his head to one side.

“g-gonna cum a-ah!”

“you’ve cum twice already and daddy has only cum once, yet you’re close again? greedy slut.” chanyeol wraps a hand tightly around baekhyun’s hard cock, denying his release.

“d-daddy please let me cum.” he’s crying again, making his face a mess of tears. “i’m sorry, p-please!”

chanyeol ignores him and starts slowing down his thrusts, instead fucking hard and deep, balls slapping against the smaller’s ass. baekhyun gasps in pleasure and pain, thighs trembling, each harsh thrust making his little cock twitch.

the older smirks at his son’s ruined expression before spanking him harshly on the balls with his other hand. baekhyun reacts immediately, arching up and shaking pathetically, crying and sobbing more.

“you’re so pretty when you cry.” chanyeol runs his hand on the smaller’s torso, subtly touching his nipples. he brings his hand down and slapping his balls again, the other hand still wrapped around his cock.

baekhyun twitches at the slight pain, panting hard underneath his father. he’s so overwhelmed: the combined sensations are making his mind all hazy; he’s gonna go insane if he doesn’t cum soon.

“d-daddy p-please let me c-cum!” his voice is so broken, all raspy from overuse. “i n-need it haah!”

“hold it slut. if you let daddy cum in your cunt again, i’ll give you your real reward.” baekhyun nods frantically, desperate to get any way to cum. “i’m being generous today, aren’t i?

“d-daddy is the best!” baekhyun grabs his trembling thighs, bringing them to his chest, desperate to appease his father. “p-please use me and cum in my slutty pussy.”

chanyeol smirks, grabbing the back of the thick thighs and thrusts quickly, balls slapping against his cheeks. baekhyun throws his head back right away, clenching his pussy tight, moaning like a slut, feeling like just a hole for his daddy to use.

baekhyun is still on the edge of releasing at any moment, taking it upon himself to squeeze the base of his cock with both hands, trying not to cum before his daddy.

“that’s a good boy,” chanyeol groans, staining his walls with copious amounts of precum. “fuck, gonna cum baby.”

chanyeol thrusts fasters, almost animalistically, chasing his release. baekhyun’s eyes roll back at the pleasure, little tongue sticking out but holding his little cock tighter.

“fuck!” chanyeol slams in balls deep, cumming load after load, making baekhyun’s tummy swell at the sheer amount. he thrusts in a few more times, riding out his orgasm, groaning loudly through it. 

“d-daddy.” each slow thrust is torture for little baekhyun, still gripping his cock tight while biting his lip.

chanyeol pushes the thick thighs closer to the smaller’s chest before pulling out completely.

“keep it in.” baekhyun immediately clenches his pussy, trying to keep in all the cum. he’s so fucked wide open that he can’t close all the way, crying a little when a bit of cum escapes. chanyeol chuckles at the debauched sight, scooping it up and pushing it back in his cunt with a few fingers.

“time for your real reward now, slut.” chanyeol inserts his tip again and takes baekhyun’s hands off his red cock. then, he feels himself being filled with hot searing liquid. he immediately flushes and clenches down, cumming all over his swollen tummy.

it’s the most intense orgasm he’s had so far, eyes rolling back as his body arches and trembles through it. his mouth opens in a silent scream before he’s moaning brokenly and breathy. he’s squirting so hard but his father’s cock is there to plug it up. there’s so much piss, it mixes with the semen and slick, swelling up his tummy so big. he looks to be carrying. 

baekhyun can’t stop cumming, covering his entire inflated tummy with cum, shaking and crying; it’s feels so good after being denied release. chanyeol holds him through it, stroking his sides, continuing to fill his cunt with piss.

he eventually goes limp, chest rapidly raising up and down after such an intense orgasm. he’s giggling, one hand coming up to stroke his full abdomen, smearing his own cum around. chanyeol gently strokes his son’s waist, letting him slowly come down from his high.

“p-please plug me up, wanna smell like a cum and piss slut when i’m with my friends.”

“of course baby.” he reaches over to grab baekhyun’s discarded panties and pushes his thighs forwards again. he pulls out and quickly replaces his cock with his ruined panties.

“thank you daddy.” baekhyun closes his eyes and giggles as he feels light pecks all over his face, feeling so sated and safe.

chanyeol grabs a few wipes on the coffee table and wipes off baekhyun’s cum all over his stomach before gently cleaning up around his rim and thighs. the taller dresses him up in his shorts again, sitting him up before throwing his own oversized hoodie overtop.

chanyeol helps him up and the hoodie falls down his mid-thigh, sleeves spilling over his small fingers and hides his full swollen stomach. baekhyun feels so warm inside, surrounded by his daddy’s scent. chanyeol easily picks him up, walking to the kitchen and sits him on the counter. the smaller watches chanyeol, still naked, grab a glass of water before handing it to him. he takes it, drinking a big gulp of water.

“daddy?”

“hmm?”

baekhyun grabs him, pulling him into a tight hug, pressing his face against his chest, shutting his eyes tight and breathing in his father’s scent. chanyeol smiles before wrapping his own arms around, stroking his hair softly.

“daddy i…” baekhyun pulls away, still holding on his biceps, rubbing circles into his skin with his thumbs. “i really enjoyed it.”

“i’m happy you enjoyed it too baby.” chanyeol runs his hand through the smaller’s hair affectionately, chillingly soft compared to just a few minutes prior. “i know i acted like i was fine but i was worried i was going too harsh on you, especially since i wasn’t sure you’ve gotten that far with anyone before.” 

baekhyun shakes his head. “no! i really liked it... i want to do it again.”

“okay good, me too baby.” chanyeol reaches over and grabs a chocolate bar from the cupboard behind baekhyun, and hands it to him. “anything you particularly liked?”

“i like it… when you degrade me and call me your slut.” baekhyun rips the chocolate wrapper open, shyly biting off a piece, blushing.

“mhm. and i love degrading you. you’re so pretty, i can’t help myself.” baekhyun shivers a little when chanyeol rubs his thigh with his large hand. “but you know i think you’re the most amazing and precious boy i’ve seen?”

“r-really?”

“yes really. you were such a good boy for me, love.”

“thank you daddy. you did well too… you made me feel good.” baekhyun doesn’t know why he’s feeling so shy, biting another piece of chocolate just to keep his mouth full. “a-anyway!”

“hmm?” chanyeol chuckles lightly at the smaller’s attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“i also…” baekhyun starts playing with the chocolate wrapper, crinkling it under his fingers. “i like it when you spank me and piss in me.”

“you’re so adorable," chanyeol smiles. "we can definitely do that again next time."

“you’ve ruined me daddy. i don’t think i can cum properly without you anymore.” baekhyun blushes. “but… i really like it.”

“mhm.” chanyeol hand sneaks to the hem of the hoodie, slipping it underneath. baekhyun rests his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes as the taller rubs his inflated tummy affectionately.

“do you still want to go out to your friend’s house?” chanyeol says softly.

“yes, but can we cuddle a lil first?”

“anything for you baby.”

chanyeol gently carries him upstairs into his bedroom and settles them under the warm covers, spooning the smaller.

“rest up love,” chanyeol soothingly whispers, hand snaking around his waist to stroke his inflated tummy. “i’ll wake you up in a bit. i’ll be right here.”

“eung.” baekhyun melts into his daddy’s touch, relaxing and closes his eyes.

“love you.” chanyeol whispers softly.

“love you too daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo everyone, what did you think? thank you for reading!
> 
> if you don't want to comment here, you can use my cc too! please be nice though :)  
> check out my other works here because i haven't uploaded all my works on ao3 at this point in time! please read the disclaimer too <3  
> my twitter!
> 
> my cc!
> 
> (thinking of writing a part 2 of this sometime!)


End file.
